Mafia Heirs
by Love the One You're With
Summary: Bella and Edward have lived the privledged lives of mafia heirs their whole lives. But all the money, clothes, and cars can be kissed goodbye unless they agree to their parents demand. Marrige. Too bad they can't stand each other. Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Hey, so this isn't the conventional fanfic story, and there's going to be a lot of twists and turns so I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**I don't own Twilight, *cries* but I do own this plot, which is awesome. So enjoy!**

**Bella POV **

My father is Charlie Swan, the foremost drug importer and exporter in the world. His business stretches from the west coast to the east coast and in some part of Europe. In simpler terms, he's a mafia overlord, and I being his only daughter, I am the air to his entire business.

My family is best friends with the Cullens, who happen to be the foremost arms importers and exporters in the world. Carlisle runs the organization and has known my dad since high school. They've stayed close their entire lives which consequently ment our secluded mansions were only a few miles away from each other.

The Cullens have a son my age named Edward but I try my best to ignore him. We've been at each others throats since we could talk and it's only gotten worse with age. He's a playboy who has a different girl on his dick every week and who parties way too much. I mean I'm not a prude or anything, but that boy in the definition of a man whore.

All my life I've been training to take over the business. I'm skilled in hand to hand combat, can hit any target with any gun, and I could probably out drive any person I know. I am not to be messed with. The only other people who actually know what my father does is obviously Edward, his older sister Alice, my older brothers Emmett and Jasper, and Emmett girlfriend Rosalie, whom Carlisle adopted. He was apparently good friends with her parents, as was Charlie.

I'm currently a sophomore in high school along with, unfortunately Edward, while Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie are seniors. Emmett graduated last year and is currently working along side my dad. It always seemed weird to me, that I would be inheriting the family business since I was the youngest and a girl, but my father always assured me that he wouldn't want to leave his legacy to anyone else. Little did I know that wasn't entirely true.

That morning Carlisle and Edward came over to my house for a meeting. I had been in my room listening to a CD and reading when Edward came bursting it. Since I hadn't been expecting company, all I had on was a pair of red and black lace boy shorts and I black lace tank top.

Edward seemed to drink in my appearance before his signature smirk came on full force. His eyes held a certain hunger as he appraised my body which I found annoying. It wasn't enough that he had to go and fuck every other girl in the school, no; he always had to chase after me as well.

I mean it's not like Edward isn't good looking, because well he is. He's 6'2, with a strange shade of bronze hair – which he inherited from his mother Esme – that always looked mused liked he'd just got done having wild and hot sex, and he had the most gorgeous green eyes I'd ever seen. But none of that made up for his atrocious, arrogant personality.

"Get up slut, our dads want a meeting with us." Of course, slut was his nickname for me, even though it was a much better suited for him.

"Get the fuck out of my room man whore," I said throwing my pillow at him. Of course he dodged it but I was sure I got my point across.

"Your really need to get laid, it would mellow you out." He smirked. Heading toward the door.

"And I suppose you're volunteering?"

"Just tell me when and where and I'm there baby."

"God you're cheesy," I said, getting up to put on some pants.

"I love you too baby girl," he winked, then left to stand in the hall.

I walked out a few seconds later, with my curly brown hair up in a messy bun and no make-up on. I normally didn't get very dressed up when I was home for the day but then again I really didn't need to. Dressed up or dressed down, by body was coveted by every boy in school. Besides Rosalie, I was the girl guys wanted to fuck most in high school.

Edward and I walked into my father's office side by side and sat down next to each other. We tried to keep our bickering down to a minimum while around our parents. They'd always forced us together when we were younger, hoping that our relationship would flourish but that never happened. Sure Edward had been my first kiss, but it all went down hill from there.

"You're probably wondering why it is we called you both here." My dad Charlie said, smiling at both of us.

"Naturally," Edward retorted. I smacked him upside the head. It was no secret to us what our dads did for a living, and we'd been taught at an early age to show respect for them. Well I'd been taught. I don't think that lesson ever really sunk in for Edward .

Charlie and Carlisle seemed to ignore our little exchange. They went on to talk about how important the family businesses were and how when we were older we would be inheriting not only a lot of money but a lot of responsibility. It wasn't anything I hadn't heard before which led me to tune out. I noticed Edward doing the same thing as he slouched down in his chair. He was dangerously close to falling asleep which I was secretly praying for. No doubt, Carlisle would realize sooner or later and Edward would get his ass handed to him. Nothing was more entertaining then Edward getting scolded.

"Bella did you just hear what I said?" Charlie asked, looking at me like I had two heads. He'd very rudely interrupted my day dream of Edward getting eating by a shark after I pushed him off the family yacht into the ocean.

"I'm sorry, what was it you said Daddy?" He could never be mad at me when I played the daddy card.

"Carlisle and I said that nothing would make us happier then the joining of our two families." He smiled at me as he let the words sink into my mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked from beside me in a tight voice. I didn't even realize he'd decided to check back into the conversation.

"What he means," Carlisle said, taking in a deep breath, "is that we would like you Edward, and you Bella, to get married and unite our two families."

I stared at the two older men in front of me for a few moments, stunned beyond belief. Surely this was a joke. Surely my father and my uncle, for all intense and purposes, could not be serious. There was no way I would ever agree to marry the man whore to my right. Ever.

I turned my head and glanced at Edward who seemed to have a similar disbelieving face. There was no way he wanted to marry me anymore then I wanted to marry him. My dad had obviously been hitting the pipe or something because I'd never heard such crazy talk in my life. And considering Emmett Swan is my older brother that's saying something.

"I think I speak for both Edward and myself when I say that there is no way in hell that we are going to be getting married." I finally said, after I'd regained my voice which seemed to have disappeared in my shocked state.

"Oh but I think you are," Charlie said smirking at me. I'd never wanted to hit someone so hard in my entire life. And that was my father!

"I think Bella is right here; there is no way we are going to be getting married." Edward said, finally. I was starting to think he'd gone mute.

"Edward, son, this is not up for discussion, the matter has already been decided upon." Carlisle said, looking at Edward with disappointed. Like he couldn't believe his son was actually going to fight him on this. He was as crazy as my father.

"You can't honestly tell me Esme and Renee agreed to this," Edward retorted, bringing up a good point. He was right; there was no way our mothers would let this happen to their babies.

"Both of your mothers have given their blessings. You know they've been dreaming of their children getting married to each other since you were in diapers." Carlisle said, chuckling at the memory. All I wanted was to throw up.

"I will never agree to this and neither will Bella," Edward said, his anger evident in his voice. He stood up and walked over to the door. He turned around to see if I'd followed and when he saw me still sitting in my seat he came back over and picked me up and dragged me with him.

"This really isn't up for negotiation. Either you two marry or you're cut off. You will have no contact with any members of the families nor will you have access to your trust funds." Charlie said, putting just as much anger in his voice as Edward had.

Before either of us could move, both men got up and strode out the door Edward and I were standing in front of. We both let them pass as we let their parting statement really sink in. We'd both grown up privileged, any want and demand catered to. Neither one of us knew how to survive without the money. Not only that, there was no way we could just give up our bothers and sisters like that. All six of us were best friends; we were our own little rat pack.

Edward and I both glanced up at each other at the same time with the same look in our eyes; we were fucked.

After the disastrous meeting with our parents Edward and I went back to my bedroom where I proceeded to throw myself onto my bed face first. Edward just began to pace, tugging at his hair on occasion, and never stopped. I was worried that perhaps he may have lost it, not that he ever really had it, but after about two hours he went over to my couch and sprawled his body out. His legs dangled off the edge.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my voice sounding small and fragile. I was trying very hard to hold back the tears. I'd always thought I'd get married to someone I loved with all my heart, settle down and have a few kids. I never imagined having a business marriage to someone I could barely tolerate.

"I don't know," he whispered. His voice sounded just as strained. I knew Edward wasn't into the whole marriage thing. Commitment made him itchy.

"You don't really think they'll cut us off do you? I mean they're not that heartless." I said.

"I don't know," he said again.

"Do you think Alice or Emmett knew about this? Or Rosalie or Jasper?" I pressed.

"I DON'T KNOW," Edward yelled. "I don't know a god damn thing. I'm as much in the dark as you are. I don't have the answers you want so just stop asking so many questions." He roared.

His yelling seemed to release the flood gates and all of a sudden I was bawling. The tears flowed freely down my cheeks and violent sobs ripped through my body. I didn't hear him but suddenly I felt a pair of very muscular arms wrap around me and I was assaulted by the smell of leather, cigarettes and something more manly. The scent was completely Edward and for some reason it made me relax a little.

He held me in my arms as I cried and cried, not once making a sound. I knew he was probably uncomfortable but he didn't show any signs of letting go. Then it hit me, this situation was probably just as hard for him as it was for me yet he was putting his own feelings aside to comfort me. It was extremely unlike him and it made me wonder what he was thinking.

Eventually, the tears lightened up and I finally stopped crying all together. Edward still had his arms around me but sometime during my emotional fit we'd ended up in my bed under the covers. I couldn't see his face to determine whether or not he was asleep or not, but the fatigue was taking over and soon I felt myself drifting into a dreamless slumber.

**Edward POV**

I held Bella as she cried, feeling like such a jackass. It was my fault she was sobbing and I just wanted her to stop. I didn't mean to snap at her like that but I was so angry and she was the only one there to take my anger out on. It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to me. I still couldn't believe what our fathers had said.

Neither Bella nor I wanted this marriage but I really didn't see a way around it. I mean neither of us would make it if we were cut off, a fact I was absolutely sure of. We've grown accustom to the lifestyle we were raised in, there was no way we could live without it. Not only that, I'd always wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and take over the business when he passed away. I just never realized that that position came with a ball and chain.

I mean don't get me wrong, Bella isn't ugly or anything, in fact I think she's pretty damn hot, but I never wanted a family or anything. I didn't want to have to consider another person when I made decisions and choices. I'd always wanted my own life. And I know there's no way in hell Bella wants to start a family with a guy she can barely stand. And she can barely stand me.

I know it's my fault. I've always pushed her buttons. Especially when we were younger, I couldn't help it, I had the biggest crush on her. Of course she never saw me like that and eventually I learned to keep my feelings for her on the back burner. I'd found sleeping around was a lot easier and a lot more fun. Everyday was different, sometimes a blond sometimes a brunette, and every once and a while a red head.

I've gown accustomed to my play boy life style and even if we got married I doubt I'd be able to change. All that would lead to is resentment from both Bella and I and an immanent divorce. We weren't compatible; I really didn't understand how our dads and I guess our moms couldn't see that.

"Edward," I heard Bella sigh.

I looked down at her to see if she'd woken up since she'd fallen asleep a little while ago, but her body was still relaxed and her eyes were still closed. She mumbled my name once more then a couple other words I couldn't decipher before going silent once more. It was then I realize she'd been talking in her sleep. I wasn't sure how I felt about her saying my name in her sleep but then I figured she'd just had a nightmare about me and our doomed nuptials.

There seriously had to be a way to get Carlisle or maybe even Charlie to see reason. I couldn't believe they'd subject their children to a loveless marriage and an unhappy lifetime together just for the sake of merging the two companies together. There was no way Bella and I would be producing any heirs either. I doubt she'd let me touch her with a ten foot pole and wile I wouldn't mind tapping that ass I wasn't something I was going to go through with.

My eyes started to droop and I let the exhaustion of the day wash over my body as I snuggled further into Bella and closed my eyes and let the rest of the world drift away.

**Hey everyone, so I know this was kind of short...but this is just the intro kinda...the next chapter will be much more lengthy as the story progresses. **

**I have a recommandation for you all...its called _Mafia Princess _by Verucasin. If you guys are interested in this story then you'll definetly love this story. **

**If you all like it then please, send a review my way :) **

**L. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow you guys, the response to this story was incredibly gratifying. I'm really glad people seem to like the story. But really, who doesn't love Mobward. **

**Some people asked when exactly I'll be starting the story, and so I'll tell you this much, it begins a couple hours after Edward's and Bella's meeting with their fathers. However, after this chapter the time might skip ahead a little. I haven't decided yet. **

**Also, I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, I don't have a beta so there totally could be…**

**Chapter 2 **

**EPOV**

_It was a rainy day in Seattle where my family and the Swan family lived. There were tables everywhere, covered with white table cloths and lined with priceless china. All the seats seemed appeared empty which struck me as strange, but I walked through the openings in between each table, which seemed to me like an endless maze._

_ My feet were hurting and my clothes were drenched but something told me to keep walking. For some reason I seemed to be dressed in slacks and a dress shirt with a black tie. I looked as though I were headed for a party or some black tie affair. It was not an outfit to be frolicking out in the rain in. _

_ Eventually the many tables seemed to fade and fall back in the distance as I followed a gravel path into what seemed like a forest. The trees were closing in on me and I began to walk faster, a chill running through my spine. Something seemed off; not right. I broke out into a run taking off farther into the green darkness._

_ After a while the trees thinned and I was brought to a clearing. There was something in the distance, a white structure of some sort. As I got closer I could see what looked to be a gazebo, in the middle of the field I was in. I could also hear something that sounded like a person crying. _

_ Once again I felt a chill go down my spine and I picked up my pace and circled the gazebo to see it there was anything on the other side of it. I saw a figure lying on the ground, their face covered. I figured it was a girl since whoever it was, was in I what assumed to be a wedding dress. _

_ "Um, can you hear me?" I asked the figure. The sound I'd heard before was definitely coming from this mystery person. Broken sobs were racking their body. _

_ "Miss, my name is Edward, can I help you in some way?" I tried again, hoping for some kind of response, or for the person to roll over so I could see their face. _

_ "Miss?" The girl seemed to finally realize there was someone else with her because her crying seemed to lessen and her body shifted toward me. _

_ "Edward?" I heard a broken voice say softly. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. _

_ "Yes, my name is Edward, can you tell me why you're crying?" The girl straightened a little more and turned completely in my direction so I could finally see her face. And when I did I gasped. "Bella!" _

_ "You did this to me Edward, you did. You want to know why I'm crying, I'm crying because of you." She once again burst into tears. _

_ I stood their shocked as I took in her appearance. Her make-up had run all over and her dress was dirty and grass stained. I looked at her abdomen which she was clutching tightly with her hand, and once again gasped at what I saw. _

_ There was blood seeping down her dress staining the grass below her. Next to her lay a bloody knife which no doubt, had been used to stab her. I fell to my knees and grabbed for her body, pulling it close to mine, so I could asses the damage. Her hand fell limp and more blood gushed out around us. Whoever had stabbed her had had to have hit a major organ with the rate she was bleeding out. _

_ "Stay with me Bella, you need to stay with me!" I yelled at her as her entire body seemed to go limp in my arms. Her hand lolled backward and her eyes rolled back into her head. _

_ "You did this to me Edward," she whispered before fading away…_

"Bella!" I yelled as I woke up in a cold sweat. I blinked my eyes a few times and then looked around to see where I was. 

I was still in Bella's room with her body wrapped around mine, which I took great relief from. It was all a dream; I sighed and ran a shaky hand through my hair. I seriously needed to get out of here. I gently untangled my limbs from Bella's and left her peacefully sleeping as I slipped out her door.

My nerves were on end from the fucking dream I had had and I needed something to calm my nerves fast. Normally I would have a cigarette but the Swan manor was strictly a non-smoking area so I was kind of screwed there. The only other thing I could think of that would calm me was to shoot something. There was a shooting range at the west end of the property that I figured no one would mind if I used.

As I walked through the grounds I thought back the conversation with my dad and Charlie. Nothing made sense. Yeah me and Bella's dads are hard-core and have done some pretty messed up shit in their life times I'm sure, but I never saw them as cold-hearted. They've always treated up kids like we were the most precious things in the world. Pretty retarded if you ask me, because none of us Swans or Cullens are angels, but I digress. This ultimatum made no sense, and went completely against our parents characters. There had to be something I was missing.

I also wondered if our siblings knew something. After all, Bella and I are the babies of the family, and are usually the last to know shit, so it wouldn't really surprise me if everyone had known about this arrangement before us.

When I reached the shooting range I couldn't find anyone else, lingering around, so I went in, pulled out the .22 that I kept stashed there, and grabbed myself a human shaped target. There were a few pens lying around so I decided to take one and write CARLISLE on the head of one of the targets. Then I grabbed another and wrote CHARLIE. Some may call my methods disturbed, I called them therapeutic.

The familiar sounds of gunshots surrounded me and after a few minutes of blowing the target dad's faces off the tension in my shoulders started to fade, and my aim became more exact. My fire became more rapid and soon the target sheets were nothing more then shredded paper. I set my gun down and leaned up against the wall.

The shooting had definitely made me feel better but it didn't do anything for the situation I was in. No amount of bullets was going to change the fact that I either had to marry Bella or loose everything. I briefly contemplated taking the gun and shooting myself but I could never go through with it. I was way too pretty to die.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" I heard a male voice call out to me. It sounded like Emmett.

"Uh, yeah I am." I said. Emmett came around the corner, and seeing me sitting on the floor came over to sit next to me.

"Edward." He said in acknowledgment, before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. I never could understand how someone so into exercise and someone as big as Emmett could possibly find enjoyment from smocking, but who was I to judge. It wasn't like I didn't smoke.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as he just stared at nothing while taking a drag.

"I heard shots and I wondered who it was. Dad's in his office with Carlisle, Jasper's on a job right now with some of the newbies, and Alice and Rosalie just got their nails done so I knew it wouldn't be them. And, I didn't know you were still here. I was pretty sure you'd be off somewhere trying to cool off steam from this morning's conversation."

I was blowing off steam, I thought. Just with my gun.

"How'd you'd two take that anyway?" He asked.

"Just peachy. My mind is split in so many directions now I'm so confused." Then I let his question really sink in. "Wait, you knew our fathers were planning this?"

"Yeah, we all did." He shrugged.

I punched him in the shoulder. Hard. "Thanks for warning us asshole."

"It wasn't my place." He defended. "My dad and yours gave us a gag order. Anyone of us mentioned it to you guys and we were going to get our asses handed to us."

"So what! I'm being forced to get married to someone that can barely stand me!" I yelled.

"Well there's not much I can do about that!" He shouted back. "If it makes you feel any better I tried advocating against it, but neither one of the old men would listen."

"Great, this fucking blows." I sighed. There goes my sex life.

"Hey man, watch yourself. That's my sister your talking about. You should be lucky to have someone like her."

"Maybe so Emmett, but that doesn't change the fact that we can't stand each other. And no offense to your sister, but when we're married, I'd like to sleep in a bed with someone I'm not afraid would chop off my penis for the fun of it."

"Dude, she's not that unhinged. Plus, it's your fault that she doesn't like you. Must up take a trip down memory lane to the summer before you guys started high school?"

"Hell no, that shit needs to stay in the past." Emmett knew better then to bring that shit up.

"I'm just saying man. This isn't just hard on you, it's hard on her too."

"I know that." I defended myself. Was I not the one who comforted her lat night? Granted it was after I yelled at her, but still, it should count for something.

"And Edward, you know I think of you as a bother, but I'm telling you this right now so there's no miscommunication; disrespect my sister and I will hurt you."

"Emmett man -," I started but he cut me off.

"I know you, and I know you like the ladies, and I'm telling you, that if you ever cheat on my sister, I will end you. This marriage may be a business arrangement but my sister deserves to be treated with respect."

"Oh come on! You can't honestly expect me not to have some one on the side. I highly doubt your sister is going out for me, and while I understand where you're coming from, I refuse to go the rest of my life without sex."

"Seriously Edward, stop thinking with you dick for once in your life. Maybe if you were decent with Bella she would treat you better and maybe even one day let you tap that ass. But until then, no more whoring around. After all you are engaged."

He shot me a cocky grin before getting up and walking out. I let out a long drawn out breath and closed my eyes, wondering where I'd gone wrong in my life to have deserved this cruel fate. What I did know though, was I had to get out of there.

**BPOV**

I woke up swathed in a giant blanket. My pillow smelled like Edward which made no sense since I would never allow Edward in my room. Then I shot up as all the events from earlier cam flooding back. Edward and I getting pseudo engaged, me crying into his chest, and us falling asleep in my bed together.

I looked around but he was no where to be found which I took to mean he'd already gotten up and left, hopefully to go talk some sense into our families. Because there was no way that this wedding was going to take place. I'd rather sick pins in my eyes.

I got up and went to the bathroom before going out to see if anyone else was home. I knew Jazz was somewhere on some assignment training the new perspectives and he probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow, but I figured Emmett was lurking around somewhere. And at that moment, I really needed a hug from my teddy bear brother.

Heading to his room, I knew something was off since there were very distinctive girl-like giggles coming from behind his door. I knew he would never cheat on his girlfriend Rosalie but I couldn't figure out why there would be other girls in his room. It's not like he hosted parties in there or anything. In fact, I'm pretty sure that family and technically the Cullen were the only one who had ever been in his inner sanctum. Emmett didn't really like people going through his personals.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see Alice and Rosalie sitting on the bed, looking over some fashion magazine with one of those horrible Disney tween stars on the cover. I don't think they realized I was standing there since they didn't look up so I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Bella!" They both exclaimed, looking shocked, happy, and slightly guilty. I didn't understand the guilt.

"Hey Alice, hey Ro, what are you guys up too?" I asked, coming over to the bed and lying down the very end.

"We just got our nails done, and we're waiting for Emmett so the three of us can go out to dinner. You want to come?" Alice asked. Rose shot her a look which I didn't understand but then went back to her magazine.

"Uh, yeah I guess I could eat. Where are we going?"

"Probably, La Bella Itlaia. That's you and Edward's favorite, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Is Edward coming?"

"Well I was going to invite him."

"Please don't," I pleaded. I really didn't want to spend an evening with him, especially around our families. It would be awkward enough with the two of us but thrown them in and it would be a catastrophe.

"But Bella, we need to celebrate you engagement." Ro said, smirking evilly.

WHAT THE FUCK!

"You guys knew this was happening?" I yelled at them.

"Yeah all of us did." Alice said calmly, not affected in the least by my out burst.

"And you guys never once thought it would prudent to fill me or Edward in on this plan?"

"We weren't really allowed."

"So, Edward and I just got blind sided by this!" I screamed. Those traitorous bitches. They were so lucky I left my knife in my room.

"We're sorry Bella." Rosalie began. "But it's not that bad. My and Alice think that you guys would make a really cute couple.

Alright it's official, they were smoking crack.

"Are you guys unhinged? In what universe would Edward and I actually make a good couple? Oh wait, none, because we don't!" I swear I could feel my cheeks burning red from all the anger.

"Stop being so melodramatic Bella. Everything will work out." Rose said, paying more attention to her damn magazine than to me. Stupid cow.

"I need to get out of here." I thought out loud. They both glanced up at me as I turned hastily and practically sprinted out of the room. I had one specific destination in mind.

**Uh oh! They've both run away; I wonder where the wind will take them. What did you guys' think of Emmett and his talk with Edward? I love how protective he is of Bella. I absolutely love him. **

**So, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, hopefully it won't be so long the next time, in fact I promise it won't be. **

**Please review, and let me know where YOU think it is they should be running off to together. **

**L. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, you have every right to send a lynch mob after me since it's been so long since I've updated. I don't know if any of you are still interested for in the story but the next chapter is up. **

**The first few chapters are still a little introductory but I promise it will get faster paced. I do have half the next chapter written already so that's a plus.**

**Also, I've aged the characters. I know I had them younger in the first chapter but to go the way I want I needed them older.**

**Bella - 18**

**Edward - 18**

**Alice - 20**

**Rose - 20**

**Jasper - 20**

**Emmett - 22**

**So anyway I hope you enjoy and that you stick with the story.**

**BPOV**

We I was younger; I use to explore the woods that surrounded our families and the Cullen's family estates. It was during my rebellious tomboy phase, and it drove my mother nuts. But I had a lot of fun in those woods, and when I was six I found a clearing full of wildflowers. It was beautiful and never seemed to change with the seasons. It became my safe haven, the one place hat I could go to escape everything. There was only one other person I ever brought out there, and at this moment, I was regretting it.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" he retorted, taking a long drag of the cigarette that he had hanging from his mouth. A disgusting habit.

"I told you that you were never allowed here."

"Sorry sweetheart, but this is public property, you can't exactly keep me out."

"I told you this was my spot, that it was my space!" I said stomping my foot, fully aware I looked like a five year old having a temper tantrum. "Do you seriously have no respect for my privacy or my wishes?"

"Look, I just needed somewhere to come and think and this place popped into my mind. Calm the fuck down."

There was a sadness in his voice that I rarely ever heard. And behind his angry façade I could tell that he was really. And that made two of us.

I sighed in resignation. "Fine, just next time ask or something, alright?"

"Sure, slut."

I smirked. "Thanks man whore."

We both let out a little laugh before I walked over to the rock he was sitting on and sat on the ground leaning against it. It was quiet for a while as we both let out thoughts runaway.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" My voice was soft, not much higher than a whisper, but I was sure he heard it.

"I honestly have no idea. But we have to try and change their minds because no offense, marriage is ever something I wanted."

"I understand." And I did. Edward wasn't the settle down type, maybe he was, once upon a time, but that wasn't his lifestyle now.

Plus I had my own ideas about marriage and a family, and I really wanted kids. Always had. And if I'm being really honest, I don't want them with Edward. He wasn't the fathering type, and I was pretty sure if this marriage went through it would lead to divorce and that is not something I would put my kids through.

"I can't believe there putting this on us to fucking begin with. I mean we just turned eighteen. Aren't we a little young?"

I scoffed. "Please, Esme was pregnant with you before she even graduated high school and my mom got knocked up her freshman year of college. If it was up to our parents I would have been barefoot and pregnant when I turned sixteen."

"That's just wrong."

"Tell me about it."

"What worse is that are fucking siblings knew this entire time."

"I know, I just left Ro and Ali, laughing it up at our expense. I never wanted to gut those bitches as bad as I did in that moment."

Edward chuckled at me, and took another drag of his cigarette. I didn't know what was so funny, I was being completely serious.

"I think we need to talk with our parents. Sit down and just lay all this shit out." I looked at Edward and nodded my head. It was the first good suggestion that either of us had.

"Do you think you can sit down and have a reasonable conversation?" I had my doubts. Edward had quite the temper and was really trigger-happy.

"There is nothing reasonable about this situation." He said.

"True that."

"We're in this together right?"

"Absolutely."

xXx

Edward and I left my little meadow together and walked back to my house in silence. He had lit up another cigarette, which in turn had made me glare at him. If we did end up married, the cigarettes were the first to go.

It was such a beautiful day out, it was a shame it had been marred by such a horrible announcement. There was a light breeze that felt good blowing across my face, and the sun was high in the sky, which was somewhat unusual for the Pacific Northwest where we lived.

When we arrived at the manor, I led Edward up the winding staircase that was situated to the right side of the foyer. My father's office was on the second floor, which I was sure he would be. No doubt with Carlisle and our mothers, discussing their wayward children. Those fucktards.

I could hear voice coming as I pressed my ear up against the door. I turned and looked at Edward. "Should we knock?" I asked.

"Hell no." And with that he barged through the door, making all conversation cease.

"Son," Carlisle said, in a very even voice, almost like he was talking to a wild animal that had just escaped his cage.

"Where are mom and Renee?" Edward asked.

"They're out shopping," My dad said, in the same tone Carlisle did.

"I really think they should be here for this conversation." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't really think we need to involve them, do you?" My dad asked, with a sickly sweet smile on his face. He gestured for us to sit down in the two wing backed chairs he had against the wall.

Edward and I sat down in sync waiting for one of our fathers to begin talking. I think we both realized it was going to be a lot harder to remain calm during this conversation then we'd originally thought.

"I know you are both…upset right now." My father began.

"Damn right we are." Edward spit out.

"Be quiet," I hissed at him. I wanted to hear then out before we said anything.

"As Charlie was saying," Carlisle cut in, "we know what this isn't what you had both envisioned for your futures, but we think that is the best decision for you, both professionally and personally."

It was dead silent after Carlisle finished speaking. Seriously, that was all? That was their explanation for completely ruining our futures? It was a good business move. I couldn't believe my father had actually agreed to this. It was like high-class prostitution! I mean I know I dressed a little on the scandalous side but come on!

"Is that it?" Edward asked, mirroring my thoughts.

"Yes son."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Language." Carlisle said, as if he had room to talk. I'm pretty sure all of the Cullens learned their swear words from him.

"Screw you."

"Edward!" Charlie, Carlisle, and I all said at once.

"Whatever, you guys are treating us like a fucking business deal. Any respect I had for you just went out the window."

"Edward, I know it may seem like we don't care about you kids, but we're doing this for you."

"Sorry but that's a load of shit Charlie." Edward spat. I was seriously concerned he was about to whip out his gun. Not that I really cared, if he shot either of them right now. Well…as long as he didn't shoot to kill.

"Edward, please calm down." Carlisle said, standing up and walking over to us so he was right in front of his son.

"I am calm. Do you see me with my gun out?"

No and I was shocked.

"Joke all you want son, but this is happening."

"And if we say no?" I asked.

"As we said before, you will be cut off." Charlie told me.

"And that means?"

"All your credit cards will be canceled. Your cars will be taken from you. Your cell phone coverage will be disconnected. And you will be forced to evacuate the grounds. You won't be able to return and your brothers and sisters will be forced to break contact with you as well."

"So you'd just throw us on the streets and say good luck?"

"Well, you'd be given a day to pack your things and would be given a small amount of money to go forward on, but essentially yes."

"What kind of parents are you?" Edward asked, stunned out of his anger. I was equally as shocked.

"We are parents that care about the well being of our children. And that means making sure that they're taken care of, physically and financially."

"You two have taken a permanent trip to crazy town."

"I'm sorry you think that son, but this is reality. You know your options. Charlie and I will give you two until the end of the week to think about this, and then we will expect your answers."

"Can we go now?" I asked, too shocked and angry to say anything else.

"Of course sweetie," my dad said.

I was out the door as soon as the words were out of his lips. I didn't even wait to see if Edward had followed me. I raced back down the stair and ran out into the backyard. I just ran and ran until my legs started to cramp and my breath became uneven. I just needed to get away. As far away as I could.

When my body wouldn't allow me to go any farther I collapsed into the grass and lay on my back, staring up at the sky. There weren't many clouds; it was like looking at the ocean. A beautiful light blue that stretched on for miles and miles. How freeing would it be to be able to fly up there, no obstacles, just an empty plane where I could do, say, or think anything I wanted.

I had my eyes closed just letting the sun beat down on me when I heard someone approach. I didn't bother to acknowledge them or even open my eyes; I just continued to lie there. After a few minutes, whoever was there cleared their throat, so I looked up.

"You ran out of there pretty fast." Edward glared down on me, and he sounded mad. Understandable, but I couldn't figure out why his anger seemed to be directed at me.

"Sorry, I just needed to get away."

"Whatever. What the fuck was that back there?"

"Um, our parents shoving us in between a rock and a hard place."

"No, I mean what the fuck was with you not saying anything?" He screamed at me. "You were silent almost the entire fucking meeting!"

Oh no, man whore did not just raise his voice at me.

"You were doing enough yelling for the both of us you dick! You really think they were going to forget about it because you threw a little fit. In case you didn't notice they're pretty fucking dead set on us getting hitched."

"Well maybe if daddy's little princess had opened her fucking mouth, things would have gone different. We were supposed to present a united front and you just sat there like a fucking mute!"

At this point both Edward and I were breathing heavily. His face was red and his chest was heaving. If he wasn't such a fucktard, or a man whore, he actually would have looked kinda hot…

Just sayin.

"We're not a united front though Edward."

"Yeah, I got that from the meeting."

"I don't just mean in this issue. I mean in general. We can hardly get through a conversation without one of us blowing up at the other. How are we supposed to work together if we can't even get along?"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a bitch…"

"Excuse me," I said one step away from slapping the stupid douche. "First, don't ever call me a bitch. Secondly, you don't have to worry about being forced to marry me, because at this rate, I will have killed you by the end of the week."

"Try it…bitch." He smirked.

Oh it is so on man whore.

"Watch your back Cullen."

"Same to you Swan."

And just like that he was gone.

**Hope you enjoyed and review :) **

**L.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Two updates in one week! Pretty good. I know that It had been a while since I started the story and when I updated. I apologize, there really is not excuse, I'm just sorry.**

**Anyway updating should become more regular. I'm shooting for a chapter a week but sometimes there will be two. Depends on how much free time I have. Promise it will be no more than a week though. **

**Thank you too all who reviewed. The support means so much. **

**Enjoy.**

**EPOV**

Five fucking days. It had been five fucking days since Bella and I had had that fucked up conversation with our fathers. The same conversation where Bella had sat there like a mute, refusing to at least fight for our futures.

It had been four days since I had last seen or talked to Bella. Our last conversation hadn't gone very well, and it ended with a dagger being thrown at my head. And they call me temperamental. Anyway…

It had been three days since I had talked to my mother. Some help that women had been. She was so excited over planning our wedding it was like she completely forgot it was being forced upon us. That or she just didn't give a flying fuck. Seriously, aren't moms supposed to guard and protect and all that shit. Cuz, if we got married, I was pretty sure Bella was gonna end up killing me in my sleep one night.

Just sayin.

It had been two days since Jasper had gotten home, and he and Emmett forced me into a black SUV. Guess where they took me…Fucking Tiffany's. Yeah, that's right. They wanted to make sure their little princess got a top-notch engagement ring. Fuckers! Hell no was I buying a ring yet. That was just a sign of my agreement to go along with this sham. And I was still trying to find a way out. Needless to say, we left empty handed.

It had been one day since Charlie and my dad had invited their associates, the Volturi family and the Denali family to come to mine and Bella's engagement party. Both Tanya and Heidi had texted me already, wanting to know if I was still going to be needing their services now that I was marrying Bella. I hadn't responded because, truthfully, I didn't know.

On the on hand, I refused to live a life of celibacy and I very much doubted Bella would ever give up that ass. On the other hand Emmett had already told me he'd fuck me up if I fucked over his sister. And I really didn't need him busting my chops. Cuz I might be trained in various forms of combat, but that fucker scares the shit out of me. I mean have you seen his arms? They're like the size of tree trucks!

And that brings us to today. Today is the end of the week; also know to me as D-Day. Today our fathers would be expecting an answer on whether or not Bella and I were getting hitched. I still wasn't sure what my answer was going to be.

All week I'd been thinking. Thinking about running, about how much money I would need to make it on my own, what my skills were in case I needed to get a job. And let me tell you, my only skills, are shooting and swearing. Literally. At least Bella can cook. If she was kicked out she could probably go and become a chef or something. Me, I'd be fucked.

Getting cut off would not be okay for me.

So then my train of thought switched over to what it would be like to married. Would I have to have children? Probably, our fathers hadn't stipulated it, but what good was keeping the business in the family, if there was no heir to hand it over to. But would Bella even let me impregnate her? Probably not. In fact I'd probably become a eunuch if I even tried.

So I had come to the conclusion that I was good and properly fucked. And not in the fun way.

I was in my room getting dressed, still mulling things over when there was a knock on the door. I told whoever was out there they could come in but regretted it as soon as the door opened.

Carlisle came in first, followed by Charlie and then Bella. Both my dad and Charlie had big grins on their faces but Bella was looking down at her ridiculously high shoes. She had definitely dressed up for tonight's dinner.

She was wearing this little green dress that stopped at mid thigh. It molded to her body like a second skin. It was strapless but had a V cut on the top, giving me a good glimpse of some cleavage. If all that wasn't enough she had paired them with these sexy black heels that made her legs look miles long. Yeah, I could definitely see those legs wrapped around me. Fucking tease.

"What do you need?" I asked, looping my tie around my neck. I hated formal dinners and I hated ties.

"Charlie and I wanted to talk to you both before we go down to eat."

Bella looked up at me, her eyes red and bloodshot. She had obviously been crying. "They want our answer."

I stared at her, taking in every little detail. While she had certainly dressed up, something about her was lacking. Her hair wasn't as shiny as it normally was, and her face was pale, despite all the make-up she had on. She looked sick. I hadn't seen her like this since her grandmother died right before high school started.

Could our fathers not see what this was doing to us? I didn't even really like Bella and I could see how torn up she was. My anger surged up again and I had to fight to keep myself from doing something stupid.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her, still completely ignoring our fathers.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a second before walking toward me so that we were face to face. She leaned in, almost like she was going to kiss me, but kept going until I could feel her hot breath on my ear.

"We play their game." She whispered.

"And then?"

"And then when they least expect it…" she trailed off.

"Yes."

"We Fuck. Them. Over."

Good enough for me.

She pulled away and went back over to where her father was standing. Him and Carlisle's smiles had somewhat faded and they looked a little worried. They should be worried, because Bella and I were going to take them down.

"We'll do it." I said.

And just like that the smiles were back. Charlie came over to me a patted me on the back before he left. Carlisle went over and hugged Bella, whispering something to her, before he too took his leave.

"So." I said, my hands in the pockets of my slacks.

"So what?"

"We're working together?"

"For now." She shrugged. "They think that they can play us like chess pieces, moving us around the board until they're satisfied with the results. Fine, then we turn the tables on them."

"When did you think this up?"

"Two nights ago."

"Alright, and I'm assuming you have a plan." I sincerely hope she did. And I hoped it was a quick one.

"I've got a few ideas."

"Are you going to tell me them?"

"Let's just get through this dinner, and then I'll tell you everything I've come up with." She gave me a small smile then made her way toward the door.

I had one final thing to ask. "Does this mean you aren't going to try and kill me anymore?"

She turned her head and looked me up and down before her face broke out into a full smile. "Maybe." And then she kept walking.

"But I'd still watch your back Cullen." She called over her shoulder.

Damn. If we could get along and actually work together, this marriage thing may not be that bad. I mean we were more a like then I think either of us wanted to admit.

But our parents were still going down.

xXx

Dinner was a nightmare. Truly something out of a Stephen King novel. I was kinda flying high after Bella's and mine conversation. I mean we had a plan, which was a hella of a lot more then we had a few days ago. But my mood was almost immediately killed as soon as I sat down.

Let me just lay it out for you. First, mom was already drunk. No joking. Apparently, she'd hit the wine early and was shitfaced by the time dinner rolled around. And a drunk mom is a crazy mom. Every other second she'd be dropping innuendos like bombs. And almost all of them were about Bella and I.

Then a fight broke out between Jane and Heidi, both Aro Volturi's daughters, about guess what…yours truly. Yes, I had slept with both of them, but I had been very upfront at the time that I wasn't looking for a relationship. However, that didn't stop them over arguing on who would get the honor of gracing my bed tonight. Um news flash hoes, it's neither one of you. However, there was no reasoning with them.

And seriously, their father was sitting right there! Not proper conversation to have in front of your dad. At least, that's what I thought.

After the sisters bickering, I noticed Bella glaring at me, which actually wasn't that different from a normal Swan/Cullen family dinner, but it seemed strange to me since we'd just had that semi pleasant conversation in my room. I wasn't sure what her problem was this time but I figured I'd ask her when we talked again later.

But the icing on the cake was when Tanya, the little slut she was, announced to the table that she would gladly be my mistress after Bella and I got married. Yeah, she was drunk too.

Needless to say, that little announcement caused Eleazar, her father, to give me the stink eye, much like Bella. It caused Heidi and Jane to stop fighting, which, would have been a blessing if it hadn't ended with them throwing their drinks in my face. A very nice 2002 Pinot Noir in case you were wondering. That shit stains. And it led to Jasper hitting me in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. His fucking gun! I'm lucky the bastard didn't shoot me.

No I have an Armani shirt that is beyond repair – one of my favorites. A lump on the back of my head the size of Texas. And a very unhappy fiancé that was currently standing in front of my bed where I lay, her arms crossed in front of her chest and a bitch brow cocked at me.

"I think we need to set some ground rules."

"Uh, okay." Whatever at this point. Obviously, my life was being run by everyone but me.

"I'm serious Edward."

Oh believe me Bella, I can tell. She still held her glare from diner and she stood completely rigid, not giving any hint as to what she was thinking.

"Fine. What are your ground rules?'

"First, no sleeping around. I don't care if this marriage is a sham or not, I can't stand cheating."

"What makes you think that I'm going to cheat on you?"

"Edward, I know all about your man whore ways. Plus, I was there at dinner. I saw your skanks fighting each other to get a chance to jump on your cock."

Ah, now I knew what she was pissed about…

"Don't worry baby, those girls ain't got nothing on you."

Yup, that was sarcasm. Cuz even though Bella had a body to die for and big brown eyes that kinda just got to you, she was kinda crazy and hated my guts. At least the others girls actually liked me. Or at least liked my dick.

"And what about Tanya."

"What about her?"

"You know we have history and you know I can't stand that bitch!" Yeah, she was screaming now. "I don't trust her and I don' trust you with her!"

"You don't have to worry about her."

"Please you said that once before."

"Please that was such a long time ago!" And now I'm yelling.

"That doesn't mean I've forgotten it! I will never forget it!"

"Tanya doesn't mean anything to me. You need to leave the past in the past and trust me when I say nothing is going to happen with me and her."

God I can't believe she brought that up. The only time I'd ever felt incredible guilt over something I'd done. I hated when any mention of that incident was brought up. Even now the familiar feelings of regret were starting to come back and I was actually feeling kind of sorry for her. I had fucked her over pretty bad.

"Whatever." Bella sighed, her anger simmering out. "All I'm saying is you better not stray. Because if you do, what Jasper did to you at the dinner table, will seem like a love tap to you when I'm finished."

Stupid bitch. Who does she think she is threatening me? There went all the guilt I was feeling.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have to worry about me straying if you weren't such a frigid bitch."

"I told you not to call me a bitch!" And the screaming is back. "I'm not frigid either! I just don't go around having sex with anyone with a dick! Especially someone with an overused one like yours!"

I stood up and stalked over to her. I could see fear in her eyes and I smiled at it. Instead of the anger I'm sure she was expecting, I made my voice low and deep, something that always got Tanya and them going. "There is nothing wrong with my dick. Trust me sweetheart, you wouldn't be able to handle it anyway."

I chuckled at her expression as I pulled back. If I didn't know better I would say I dazzled her.

"Trust me man whore, I could do things with your dick you've never even dreamed of." And ladies and gentleman, snarky Bella is back.

"Care to show me?'

"Ugh you disgust me."

"Are you sure your not mistaking disgust for overwhelming passion? Cuz I've been told that they're easily mixed up." And yeah, the smirk was going strong.

She completely ignored my comment and kept going with the "ground rules". I just kinda went along with it. It seemed easier to just let her get through with all her demands then to rile her up. Although she was kinda hot when she was pissed. But she'd already said she wouldn't be jumping on my cock anytime soon so it was best not to dwell on things like that.

"Second, we don't let anyone else in on the plan. Not Rose, not Alice, not Jasper, not Emmett, not anyone."

"Agreed." That was actually pretty smart, because while Jasper and Rose didn't have any problems keeping things from our parents, Emmett and Alice were fucking suck ups, doing whatever they could to get in the rent's good graces. And everyone else in the organization was loyal to Charlie and Carlisle. Even if we were taking over.

"And we have to set a time table. The quicker we get this over with the quicker we get our own free will back. So we can't fuck this up."

"The sooner the better." Seriously.

"So…" she said, very hesitantly. "Do you think we can work together?"

What choice did we have? It was a heavy task to take on, especially for the two of us. And if we fucked up I had no doubt our parents would end us. There are four more of us to fall back on and as our parents had already proven, we were interchangeable.

"Yeah, I think we can work together."

**Ooooo! There is history between Bella, Edward, and Tanya. I wonder what that could be...**

**Review and let me know if you think you know what's going on there. **

**Also I'm wonder about the addition of two characters. I want to add Jacob and James into the mix but not quite sure what to do with them. Let me know if you have suggestions. **

**L.**


End file.
